


The Young Princes of Asgard

by ThatOneQuirkyFangirl



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneQuirkyFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneQuirkyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection tales about our favorite young Princes, Loki and Thor! Set Pre-Thor and Pre-Avengers, just their 'normal' daily lives in Asgard! :D No Pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor and Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note of the Introductory Kind: Hello! :D So this is my first Thor FanFiction, so have mercy on my soul ;) I'm just kidding bash away as you please! XD So this series will just be a bunch of short little tales about our favorite little Aesir Princes! :D I'm actually writing these for school, they're technically called 'free writes' but I figured if I HAVE to write them, I might as well post them here because why not? So enough of me being a dork, let the story begin! :D

Little Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, was sitting in his mother's, Frigga's, garden. He had his favorite spell book in his lap and a look of great concentration on his face. In front of him sat ten rocks about the size of small his twelve year-old hands. Closing his eyes he put his hand above the rocks and murmured ancient words with timeless properties. He opened his eyes and grinned as the rocks were now about six feet in the air. But this is child's play, the raven haired prince thought to himself. Excitement now flashed in his clever emerald eyes, which always stood in stark contrast to his snow pale skin. As he was about to attempt an even greater feat, lifting a large boulder that sat next to a golden apple tree, a loud yell broke his concentration.

"Loki!" Loki jumped slightly in surprise while the rocks plummeted at a frightening velocity. Then a blonde haired, blue eyed Thor came into sight. "There you are, brother!" exclaimed the 15 year-old prince. "Thor," Loki started off bitterly, "I was in the middle of something." The green eyed trickster then turned back around and picked up his book from where it had fallen off his lap. "But, Loki! How can you sit here practicing your tricks while I am completely and utterly bored? Come now, brother! Let us go spar!" The smaller prince placed his head in his hands in exasperation at his older brother's enthusiasm. "I do not wish to fight you! There's so much I can learn." Thor eyed Loki skeptically, "Brother, I don't think knowledge will prevail over strength on the battlefield." "Ah, but that's where you'd be mistaken, knowledge allows you to outwit your opponent, and cleverly placed words may allow you to avoid confrontation all together!" Thor smiled, "And that is a skill I'd say you have mastered you little silver tongue!" Thor punched Loki's shoulder affectionately. The raven haired prince smiled at the unexpected compliment. With a regretful glance towards his book he stood up. "Very well, I'll go spar with you." "Loki, you are the best brother in all of the nine realms!" "Race you!" Loki yelled as he sped away. "You little trickster!" Thor called as he began laughing while he started chasing his younger brother. Frigga smiled at the scene before her; her two sons laughing and simply enjoying one another's company. Oh how she wished this could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's that! I hope you liked it despite the length and my terrible and pitiful knowledge towards the comics book and Norse mythology. Please feel free to correct me on anything and tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who read it! Hugs and cookies to all! :D


	2. Brotherly Competetion

"Ugh!" Loki grunted as Thor increased the amount of pressure on Loki's wooden sword. Suddenly Loki disappeared, causing Thor to full ungracefully to the ground. In the next moment Loki was pressing the tip of his sword to Thor's chest. They were in the training area; they decided to fight one another, because the trainers simply didn't put up as much of a challenge. Thor may have been older, and therefore stronger and bigger, but Loki was quick, and had magic on his side. Their fights tended to go either way.

"I win." Loki declared smugly. Thor groaned and grabbed Loki's extended hand, making his way to his feet.

"You cheated! You know you can't beat me without using your tricks!" Thor muttered.

Loki smirked darkly, "Oh yes, I just can't do anything without my 'tricks.' What a sharp observation." Suddenly, Loki swept Thor's legs out from under him with a swift kick. "I'm just Thor's weird little brother."

Loki then turned and ran away from Thor. Thor blinked in surprise; Certainly Loki knew that he was just jesting, right? He hadn't meant to upset him so. Different as they were, Thor loved Loki, he was his brother, how could he not? Thor knew Loki felt as if he lived under his own shadow, but certainly that wasn't true, was it? Thor got up to follow Loki who was already out of sight.

"Loki! I'm sorry!" I didn't mean it!" Thor called out as he ran down towards the palace. He slowed his pace though, how was he supposed to know where Loki was? Typically if Loki didn't wish to be found, he wasn't. Thor searched the library, the kitchen and the gardens, but Loki was nowhere to be seen. As a last effort Thor tried Loki's chamber. He knocked twice, "Loki?" he called out tentatively.

Loki started with a gasp. How had Thor found him? No, why had he gone looking for him in the first place?

"Go away." Loki said, softer than he intended to.

"I do not wish to see you." Loki frowned, his voice didn't sound as strong or defiant as he wished it did.

"Loki, please!" Thor started. "I didn't mean to upset you! Let me in so I can apologize correctly." Loki thought it over quickly; if he refused Thor's entrance, Thor would either continue to beg, or knock down his door.

"Very well," Loki said after a brief hesitation as he unlocked the Thor with a simple spell and a flick of his wrist. Thor entered quickly.

"Loki I'm sorry, I was just angry that you beat me is all, you know I love you, right brother?" Loki was going to use a sharp retort, but at the moment he simply didn't have the energy.

"I love you too, brother." Loki said with a small smile. Thor then pulled his smaller brother into a bear hug. "Thor! Thor stop!" Loki said, trying to feign annoyance, but it wasn't very convincing due to his laughter.

"Oh brother, you're way too sensitive sometimes!" This resulted in Thor getting punched in the shoulder. "We all know that you are going to become one of the best sorcerers Asgard has to offer! We'll be able to rule our kingdom side by side! Asgard will be as invincible as ever!" Thor painted this lovely image in both of their heads. Loki and Thor grinned at each other, they would be great kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: So yeah, more brotherly fluff, because everybody loves fluff right? XD Thank you guys for reading, you're the best!
> 
> ATTENTION: If you guys have any suggestions or request for a one shot I would be glad to write them! :D


	3. A Little Loki Mischeif

The Odinsons were sitting down in the grand dining room, hosting yet another legendary feast. Loki sat to Frigga's left and Thor was to Odin's right. The king and queen seated next to one another. Loki started absentmindedly rolling a golden apple around in his palm, he really didn't care for the story Odin was retelling. It was the story of how the brave, young, perfect Thor saved Asgard by defeating a particularly formidable foe. How heroic, Loki thought to himself. Of course no one mentioned how it was Thor who had brought the beast near Asgard in the first place. But of course, perfect little Thor could do no wrong.

If Loki was being fair, he knew it wasn't Thor's fault, it was more so Odin's. Nevertheless, at Loki's tender age he still looked up to Odin, and couldn't find it in himself to blame him. You'd think one as small as Loki wouldn't have such bitter thoughts to reflect on in moments of boredom, but then again, Loki was always different than most Aesir children.

It was never a good idea to mess with Loki when he was in one of his moods, and one should especially take caution of causing him discomfort when he was bored. For this reason Loki felt almost remorseful for the servant who decided it would be fun to chastise him in front of his parents and his brother; almost. When the servant finally finished complaining, about what, Loki could really care less, Loki bowed his head in mock embarrassment and cast a simple spell when the servant's head was turned. Suddenly a loud thunk was heard throughout the room, and Loki looked up to see the servant struggling to pull the half empty pitcher up from the ground. One of the guests walked over to the pathetic struggling servant and picked up the pitcher from the ground with ease. He handed it back to the servant, who promptly fell to the ground, both hands on the handle, as he struggled to bear its weight. The entire crowd burst out laughing; Thor's bellows were particularly prominent. Loki allowed himself a small smirk, eyes twinkling with delight.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin asked the bumbling servant, silencing the laughter.

"The-the pitcher, my king, it has been bewitched!"

"Come now! The only sorcerer in this room is my son, Loki, who is but a child! You don't expect me to believe he could cast such a complicated spell!" Loki rolled his eyes at Odin's lack of knowledge in the field of magic and of Loki's abilities; this was child's play. Loki quickly decided, though, to be grateful at Odin's ignorance rather than offended, sometimes it was a good thing to be underestimated.

"Loki?" Odin asked.

"Yes, father?" Loki asked, infusing innocence as well as confusion into his voice. The silver tongue never slips.

"Did you perform this trickery?" He asked, his skepticism clear in his always demanding voice.

"Of course not father! What I can do are mere illusions, you know that. A spell this troubling would have to be done by a very experienced magician, you know this!" Odin smiled smugly, and did away with the servant, who glared daggers at the young raven haired child, who promptly winked back at him, mischief gleaming in his emerald eyes.

The subtle irony and mockery in Loki's voice went unnoticed by everyone besides Frigga. Who just smiled and rolled her eyes. Her little trickster looked so very proud of himself, and Frigga really couldn't bring herself to taint his victory. After a few laughs at the pitiful servant, and a few questions about who could cause such an interruption, the conversation returned to its normal boisterous self. Loki smiled as he bit into his apple; maybe these feasts weren't so boring after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's chapter three! :D It was very fun to write, I have to admit, I love mischievous Loki! XD  
> So there wasn't much Thor in this one, do you guys like these Loki-centric tales? Or would you rather have some more brotherly interaction, leave your opinion or a suggestion in a review and we can work something out! ;)


	4. Meddling Love Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of 3 of Meddling Love, I hope you enjoy it!  
> P.S. This new character is entirely made up and you pronounce her name, Amaryllis, as "ah-ma-rill-us" :)

Loki sat quietly in the library, softly closing the book he had just finished. He smiled as he gently stroked the cover of his book, for this novel was breathtaking, and the young prince would never forget this author's illustrious tale. He quickly looked around and realized that he was no longer in the magical realm of the story, but rather in a fairly monotonous library. Or so he thought, until he laid eyes upon the daughter of another noble family, sitting alone, appearing to be attempting some kind of spell. Her name was Amaryllis, her family recently moved up enough in rank and Frigga's esteem to be allowed in the palace whenever they wished to. She had long golden hair that hung to her waist, shimmering and glowing in the pristine lighting. It was braided back from atop her head, creating a sort of halo, thus giving her a very whimsical and elf-like appearance. She had the most divine hazel eyes, a light caramel brown surrounded her pupils, and around that a layered and intriguing green, that reflected everything the young maiden saw.

Loki was playing around with the idea of asking her to attend Frigga's birthday celebration with him in a week, as the princes were both expected to bring an accomplice, but he was hesitant due to the fact that she was nearly a year and half older than him. That, added to the fact that the only conversations they had together were forced formalities that their parents subjected them to, made Loki very unsure. He glanced over to her again and saw her sigh quietly in exasperation as the illusion of a flower she was trying to create flickered then disappeared altogether. She looked like she was about to give up, so Loki decided to intervene and maybe offer her some help. Besides, who would be able to refuse the help of not only one of the crowned Princes of Asgard, but also of the silver tongued God of Mischief? He set down his book and stealthily made his way to the chair next to where she sat.

"Hello there, Lady Amaryllis." Loki said politely, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss atop it. She bowed her head in a sign of respect, and then returned her elegant gaze to Loki's.

"Hello, Prince Loki, how has your day been?" She asked with a kind smile. Loki decided that he liked this young maiden, she seemed pure and genuine.

"My day has been going incredibly well, yours?" He asked with a dazzling grin.

She sighed, "Not very well."

"Oh?" Loki Inquired.

"Oh, it is just that my father wants me to become a successful healer like my mother is, you see, so he has me practicing my magic every chance I get. Which, as you can see, I am completely untalented at." She grimaced, "So now he expects me to produce a 'beautiful image to prove how well off I am' but I simply do not wish to be a healer!" Loki opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly cut off by her apologizing.

"Oh how terribly rude of me! I shall not bore you with my trivial problems, as a prince you surely have much more important matter to be involved with." As she made a motion indicating her leaving, Loki quickly reassured her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No! You don't have to leave, I would love to hear more about yourself, and maybe I could even help solve your problem." Loki casually slipped in there, using his silver tongue to weave himself into getting the chance to know her better.

Amaryllis smiled at him brightly, "Really?" Of course Amaryllis knew of how the famous second Prince of Asgard was quite capable in magic, but the true extent of his abilities were carefully hidden to the public, all of Loki's doing nonetheless; he liked to have the element of surprise on his side.

Loki nodded eagerly, "Yes of course. But before I assist you, I just have a quick question. You say you don't want to be a healer, but I don't really think you loathe the occupation of healing, more so that you have another passion you yearn to fulfill, am I right?"

Amaryllis blinked in surprise, how did he gather all of that from just one conversation with her?

"You're right, a very observant person you are, I do actually yearn to be a writer." Loki nodded unsurprised, she had a the same dreamer like quality most of the authors he knew possessed, almost as if they were living in different worlds at times, but all the while staying true to who they are and the people they know. Loki often got the same feeling whilst reading a book, and he knew that readers and writers typically were one in the same.

"If I may ask, what do you write?" Loki asked interested.

"Everything!" she answered immediately, but then blushed at her own abruptness. "Or rather stories, myths, ideas, poems, songs, I love to tell stories, and to be able to manipulate words to my will in order to tell my tales to people from so many different generations, is simply magical." She said, her eyes twinkling. Loki smiled as he realized that he looked quite the same when talking about his craft, magic.

"But enough about me, what do you enjoy doing?" She asked intrigued. Loki grinned from ear to ear.

"Magic. Here, let me show you. There are an infinite amount of things you can do with magic, it is by far the most helpful tool I have." When he finished talking he started gesturing with his hands while whispering words that Amaryllis couldn't quite catch, suddenly a picture of a lovely meadow, filled with thousands of flowers appeared in front of them. Loki smiled as Amaryllis gasped and put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide with surprise, disbelief, and pure joy. Loki kept it up for a few minutes longer, enjoying the many compliments Amaryllis was making towards him, whilst writing down what seemed to be every single detail of the amazing creation in her journal.

When it finally disappeared Loki asked her quietly, "Would you like me to help you conjure that flower of yours?" She nodded eagerly.

"Okay, first things first, you need to know which books you need and which are useless." He said as he used his magic to close the books that were currently on her desk and placed them in their assigned shelves. He then levitated the two books of his choice into his hands, and lay them down on the table. When Amaryllis asked he simply responded, "The ones you were using, while strongly recommended by magic instructors, just over complicated simple spells, thus making you use much more focus and energy than is required. For instance, if you or I wanted to lift a book, we would simply walk over to it and pick it up, would we not? We wouldn't create an entire pulley system around it, just to achieve the same desired effect. It's the same thing with spells, while the ones in that book sound more eloquent, they simply aren't practical, or necessary."

Amaryllis nodded in agreement, hanging on to his every word. Loki then showed her the correct spell and had her practice it over and over again. After a few hours she was able to create around twenty flowers at the same time, and was able to maintain their picture for several minute straight.

As the sun set, Loki smiled towards her, "There you go, I think you've about mastered this illusion, don't you agree?"

She laughed, and the sound was like wind chimes. "I think we both know it's far from perfect, but thank you so much Prince Loki!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back for a moment then they released from the precious embrace.

"You can call me just Loki, if you prefer." He responded, not caring how forward he sounded.

"Only if you insist on calling me Amaryllis." She responded, collecting her things as she made her way to the exit.

"Will I see you again, Loki?" She asked, bringing her piercing gaze to his.

Loki smiled brightly, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Amaryllis."

She smiled as he winked and she left the room giggling.

Loki smiled contently as he went to pick up his book again. Who knows, maybe the library wasn't such a monotonous place after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much better length here, so I hope you liked it! Thor will be much more present in the next chapter don't worry! :D If you have any request for a one shot you like to see, leave a review and I'd be glad to write it! :D


	5. Meddling Love Part 2

Amaryllis walked away from the library with a smile on her face, who knew that the royal family would be so kind and welcoming? As she turned the corner, she ran into the notorious Thor Odinson, the eldest Prince of Asgard. Amaryllis was so surprised at his appearance that she dropped her books during the collision.

"I'm terribly sorry!" She said, bending down to pick up her books.

"Here let me help you with that, it was my fault for being so careless!" He apologized as he put her books into her arms.

"So Lady Amaryllis, how are you enjoying your family's new status?" He asked kindly, noticing how she seemed extremely flustered.

"It's been lovely! All of you are so very welcoming." She responded, trying her best to remain calm, despite the fact that she was talking to the future king of Asgard.

Thor grinned, he thought Amaryllis was very sweet and kind, he thought she'd make a perfect acquaintance to Frigga's birthday celebration.

"So Lady Amaryllis, where are you heading off to, might I ask?" Thor asked not very subtly, for subtly was not in any way his strong point.

"Nowhere in particular, I suppose, why do you ask?" Amaryllis answered, pleased that she seemed to be making yet another new friend.

"Well some of my fellow warriors and I were thinking about hosting a little friendly competition, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany us." Thor got out smoothly; he always seemed to have a way with girls. Nearly every girl he wanted to date was his, well except for Sif; but they were just friends anyways.

"That sounds delightful! Wait, can I write about the battle as it progresses?" She asked hopefully, widening her eyes to make her seem as innocent as possible.

Thor beamed at her, not caring about her odd request, "Of course! If you'll come with me, my lady." He responded sticking out his arm for her to grab.

They walked arm and arm to the training grounds, and Amaryllis sat near the spectator section as she watched the five warriors prepare for the oncoming battle. The Warrior's Three and Thor were laughing very loudly at the joke that Volstagg just made, while the beautiful warrior Sif just sat back, polishing her sword and shaking her head. When the instructor signaled it was time for the competition to begin, Amaryllis took out her journal and began to create a story connecting with the battle.

She watched in awe as Thor blocked nearly every offense Fandral and Hogun delivered to him. Amaryllis grinned as Sif stealthily snuck up upon Volstagg and took him down with a swift kick to the legs, and pointed her sword at his throat. The instructor signaled that Volstagg was defeated and that the only remaining competitors were Hogun, Fandral, Sif and of course the mighty Thor. Hogun quickly became locked in a series of attacks with Sif as Thor charged after Fandral. Thor was definitely stronger than Fandral, being as he was about a year older than him, but Fandral was far quicker. As Fandral weaved his way around Thor and his weapon, his confidence became his downfall. Fandral was continuously inputting jabs regarding Thor's speed, so Thor took advantage and made a sudden movement that completely took him off guard. Fandral was quickly eliminated.

In that second Sif defeated Hogun by feigning to the side, then ducking under his arm and pushing him down from behind. It came down to Sif and Thor. Amaryllis bit her teeth as she watched the pair slowly circle around each other. Thor permitted himself a grin and then charged after her, Sif was far from slow though, and she readily blocked his attack with her shield. They continued this pattern for several minutes, none of them gaining an advantage over the other. When about twenty minutes passed, and neither one of them were victorious, the instructor rose his hand up and called it a draw. Panting, the two warriors shook hands then went to go sit down by the others. They were greeted with a chorus of congratulations as well as plenty of complaints from the other warriors.

Thor sat down next to Amaryllis and asked, "Well?"

"That was absolutely incredible! I never knew you could fight so well!" Amaryllis responded, her eyes gleaming. Just then Thor glanced at her lap and saw that she had written pages upon pages about the battle.

"How did you get all of that out of a simple duel?" Thor asked in surprise.

Amaryllis blushed, "Well I sort of gave the battle some backstory, and made the duel itself a tale."

"What is it about?"

She smiled as she read him apart of her work; she painted tales in Thor's mind about how a young brave prince ended up in a new place, and had to prove himself to the others. She described how despite all of the others talent, they just couldn't defeat the young prince, how his strength and passion was unparalleled.

Thor beamed. "I quite like the way you made me sound, "The Mighty Thor", that's a brilliant name for a tale," he said with a wink.

She smiled at the fact that he enjoyed her work; it was nice to have a slight ego boost at times.

"Lady Amaryllis," Thor began.

"Just Amaryllis." She interrupted, hoping he would accept the change in formality.

To her joy he smiled and then continued, "Amaryllis, then, would you like to-"

"Thor! Amaryllis!" Suddenly Fandral called out, "Stop frolicking and let's get going before it gets dark!" He said as the rest of the warriors were all ready to leave. Amaryllis gathered her books while Thor gathered his equipment. They walked back to the palace quickly, not wanting to have to navigate their way to the palace through the dark.

Amaryllis waved to Thor as she walked towards her chambers calling out, "I'll see you another time, right?"

Thor smiled and waved back, "Of course! Sleep well, Amaryllis!"

Thor walked back into his chambers, plopping down on his bed. He was feeling quite smug at his ability to get Amaryllis to be fond of him. He sighed in contentment, it was good to be a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm two brothers who have eyes for the same girl? I'm sure this will end well. ;)


	6. Meddling Love Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D Here's the last part of Meddling love, I hope you enjoy it! :D

The morning after Thor and Loki had both introduced themselves to Amaryllis, they sat in the kitchen together, both enjoying the delicious meal their chefs had prepared for them. Loki sighed contently as he picked up a fresh piece of fruit, bouncing slightly in his chair. He had spent hours debating what he should do regarding Amaryllis, and he came to the conclusion that he should ask her to Frigga's birthday celebration today.

What Loki didn't know, was that Thor also had the same plans, Thor also was determined to have Amaryllis's presence for the festival. After a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two brothers, Thor decided to strike up a conversation.

"Well brother, you certainly seem to be in a good mood." Thor said with a chuckle.

"Well it's a beautiful day; I should probably seize it as soon as possible." Loki responded, about to leave the table. He was unable to though, as Thor stuck out his arm, restraining Loki from doing so.

"Not so fast, brother! What's her name?" Thor asked with a smile.

Loki was about to respond with a chorus of "What in the world are you talking about?" Or maybe some jabs questioning his brother's intelligence, when he noticed that Thor seemed just as keyed up as Loki.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." Loki said with a grin, reading Thor's emotions as easily as he would read a book. Thor blinked in surprise, and then smiled; his little brother always did seem to know what everyone else around him was thinking.

"Well played brother, you know the royal family that just moved up in rank? With their gorgeous daughter Amaryllis? I desire her to accompany me to Frigga's birthday celebration; maybe yours could accompany you as well!" Thor beamed, proud that he and his brother had been able to abide to their parents' wishes so easily.

Loki just stood there in shock for a minute. Amaryllis? Thor fancied Amaryllis? Loki realized he shouldn't be so surprised, was anything really that easy?

Thor, with surprising perceptiveness, noticed Loki's stillness. He slowly connected the pieces together in his mind. His little brother fancied the same girl he did? How odd.

Thor, wanting to still appear unperturbed said, "May the best man win, brother."

Loki permitted himself a mischievous grin as responded, "Oh I plan to." With a wink directed at Thor, he disappeared, causing Thor to curse and barrel out of the kitchen in search for their item of fixation.

After Thor turned the corner though, he ran into a problem, where was he supposed to find Amaryllis? He barely knew her, let alone knew where she spent most of her idle time at. He sprinted to the training grounds, for lack of a better place to start. Ignoring the questioning glances he received, he made his way to the training grounds with surprising speed. He was soon disappointed though, as the precious Amaryllis was nowhere to be seen.

Loki teleported to the library, due to the fact that in the worst case scenario, Amaryllis wasn't there, at least he'd have a quiet place to think about his situation and plan the best way to find Amaryllis. As it turned out, Amaryllis wasn't there so Loki sat down in one of the chairs and carefully thought the situation over. She wouldn't still be in her chambers, for it was improper for a royal daughter to be stuck in her room all day, so Loki tried to think of the next best thing. After a few minutes of quiet thought, Loki realized that he wasn't making any progress so he decided that perhaps the guards would have seen her roaming around the palace somewhere. He asked several guards around the area, but none of them seemed to know where she was. Desperate, Loki found Amaryllis's magic instructor and asked her if she knew of Amaryllis's whereabouts. The instructor had stark gray hair that she kept into a bun, and eyes that seemed as grey as her hair.

"Excuse me, milady, but do you happen to know where your pupil, Lady Amaryllis, is at?" The green eyed boy asked, as charmingly as he could.

The old instructor, glared daggers at the young God of Mischief but did reply, "That day dreaming flower said she was going to entertain herself in the Apple Tree Gardens, that girl is never going to get anything done if she doesn't pull her head out of the clouds." With that, the instructor strode off, sweeping her ropes in a dramatic fashion.

Although Loki was annoyed at the instructor's subtle insults to Amaryllis, he beamed at nothing in particular. Closing his eyes he murmured and incantation and smiled. He was going to find Amaryllis!

Thor growled in frustration as he walked sullenly around the castle, Amaryllis probably already accepted Loki's invitation by now, and he still had not the slightest clue as to where she could be. He was so caught up in his problems that he wasn't paying attention to where was walking and ran straight into Sif.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sif, I seem to be a bit distracted." Thor apologized, his desperation leaking through his voice.

Sif, who would normally have berated him for his carelessness, seemed concerned at Thor's forlorn expression. "What has you so distressed, my friend?"

"Well I . . . Um are you aware of Lady Amaryllis's whereabouts?" He finally got out.

"Amaryllis? Sure, I ran into her a while ago, she said she was heading toward the Apple Tree Gardens, why do you ask?" Sif asked confused.

Thor then began grinning, pulling Sif into a tight hug, "Oh thank you Sif! I must go though, I will certainly speak with you later!" As Thor turned to run Sif called out to him.

"Thor! Thor wait! There's something you must know about Amaryllis!" She yelled desperately.

"You'll have to save it for a later time, my friend!" With that Thor dashed out of earshot, leaving a groaning Sif. Sooner or later Thor would realize he should listen to Sif more carefully. Sif's bet was on the sooner.

Loki teleported to Amaryllis's location, quickly looking around in search for her. He managed to see a part of her long golden hair on the other side of an apple tree. He grinned and rounded the apple tree saying aloud, "There you are Amaryllis! I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me-" Loki stopped midsentence. As he rounded the apple tree, he saw Fandral embracing Amaryllis; their mouths seemed to be rather occupied with one another's.

As Amaryllis heard Loki's voice, she quickly broke away from Fandral, cheeks turning incredibly red. Loki might have found it amusing if he wasn't as embarrassed himself.

"Oh, hello Loki! Um Fandral already asked me to accompany him to the celebration, I'm sorry." Amaryllis got out, looking rather sheepish and guilty.

Before Loki could respond, Thor came sprinting around the tree, calling out, "Amaryllis! Would you like to come with- Oh." He finished, seeing the way Fandral had his arms still wrapped around Amaryllis.

Amaryllis opened her mouth to apologize again, when Fandral cut in and said, "It appears that Amaryllis already has pervious engagements, our apologies." With that he hooked arms with her, walking past the two stumped brothers.

"You snooze you lose I suppose, who's the better warrior now, Thor?" Fandral murmured to Thor as he escorted Amaryllis back to the palace.

Loki slowly sunk to the ground, face palming at his incredible bad luck.

"Thor?"

"Yes, my brother?" Thor responded.

"I hate girls." He said as he bit into the apple he picked.

Thor chuckled at his younger brother's frankness, "Me too, brother, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fandral got Amaryllis! I don't even think I was expecting that! XD I suppose you should leave me a request in order to get a speedy update! *cough* Shameless plug in. *cough* ;) But seriously thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story!


	7. A Candle's Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D This was a request by LieSmithsMistress, so I hope you guys enjoy it! :)
> 
> P.S. The Italicized part is like a flash back sort of thing, so yeah. XD

Loki sat next to the window in his chambers, his hand placed against the frigid glass. It was pouring rain and Loki thought it fit his mood quite well. He had not left his room since last night, and he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. He gazed out the window with a heartbreaking expression, reliving the events of yesterday . . .

Loki sat in the library putting away the books he had just finished on his specific shelf. While technically this library was for all of the palace's use, it was rare for anyone besides Loki to be in it. He spent most of his time here, practicing magic quietly or reading his favorite book again. He found the quiet environment lovely; it was nice to have a break from the rest of Asgard's exuberance sometimes.

So Loki was very surprised when he heard a loud pair of footsteps running towards him, Loki looked up from the bookshelf to see Thor sprinting towards him with a huge smile on his face. Loki was about to tell Thor to knock it off before he broke anything, but at that very moment Thor ran into a bookshelf knocking several books off of it in the process. Loki groaned and leaned down to pick up the novels when suddenly he noticed that books weren't the only thing he knocked down, he also managed to tip over a candle perched on top of the shelf. The last thing he saw before Thor swiftly shielded Loki and pushed him away, was a burst of flames and the fire spread toward the books, turning them to ashes in an instant. Thor practically carried Loki out of the flaming room, Loki who was too shocked to yell at Thor to put him down, or to run out of the room himself.

Thor sat Loki down when he noticed the expression on his younger brother's face.

"Brother I-" Thor started when Loki cut him off softly.

"You destroyed the entire library. "

Thor looked to Loki, and for the first time since Loki was a toddler, saw tears pool in his younger brothers emerald eyes. Thor opened his mouth to apologize but Loki suddenly was furious.

"You ruined every single book in there! All because you were just too careless to walk into a room!" A tear dipped down Loki's face, then, and before Thor could recover from what just happened, the dark haired prince teleported himself into his room and locked the door with a spell. No matter how much force Thor put against the door, he wouldn't be able to break it, Loki was good at spells like that.

Loki knew that he wasn't being fair, Thor obviously hadn't meant to destroy the entire library, Thor was simply Thor and didn't think about his actions before he did them. The one major flaw in the golden Prince of Asgard. Loki knew he shouldn't have yelled in Thor's face like that, he knew what it was like to make a mistake, for things to quickly slip out of control. It happened quite frequently, like when he cut Sif's golden hair and it turned raven. He simply meant to pull a simple prank, to get revenge, not to change the long golden hair she was so proud about.

Nonetheless, Loki was still saddened by the loss of his library, which held all of his favorite books, and many more that he didn't even know the titles of. His library held such memories to him, all of the countless adventures he'd experienced by simply flipping the pages of a novel.

Suddenly Loki heard a soft knock on his door, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Loki? I know you're in there! Please come out, mother's worried terribly and I have a surprise for you that I'm sure you'd love. Please?" Thor's voice called out surprisingly softly, hope filling his tone.

Loki wasn't in the mood to deal with Thor right now, he destroyed his books.

"I am angry with you, go away!" Loki let out angrily.

"Loki, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause you harm!" Thor responded desperately.

"That doesn't change the fact that my- the library is gone!" Loki said stubbornly.

"Loki you don't understand, you need to come out! I have to show you something."

Loki suddenly opened the door standing right behind the door frame; Loki secretly appreciated the way Thor flinched back from his stealth.

"You are the last person who should be telling me what to do or asking for favors from me right now." Loki said darkly. Thor ignored his bitterness and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the halls eagerly.

"Trust me! You'll be glad you came!" Thor said excitedly.

"Thor, nothing you do will be able to cheer me-" Loki stopped sharply. Thor had pulled him to where the rooms full of ashes use to stand. 'Use ' being the key word in that phrase.

Loki let out a sudden peal of laughter. "My library! It's back!" Loki exclaimed as he ran into the room, looking around, his eyes full of glee.

Thor chuckled at his brother's quick movements, but beamed as he saw his brother smile brightly at his books.

"You should really learn to trust your brother more often." Thor said happily.

Normally Loki would have pointed out all the reasons why he shouldn't trust his brother, but at the moment he was simply so elated at having all of his stories back that he just laughed with Thor.

"Thank you, Thor. But how did you ever fix this mess?" Loki asked sincerely, he really had believed that his sacred place was gone forever.

"I know people; you're not the only sorcerer in Asgard, you know." Thor answered with a wink.

Loki beamed again, admiring this mysterious sorcerer's work; everything was exactly as it was before Thor knocked over the treacherous bookshelf. Loki was also surprised that Thor went through all this trouble just to make Loki happy. As brothers, they fought frequently and didn't feel any extra guilt when they hurt each other's feelings a bit.

"Really Thor, thank you." Loki said after he finally stopped checking over all of his favorite novels.

"It was my mistake to fix, but I'm glad you've forgiven me." Thor said with a genuine smile.

Loki grinned back, "I have forgiven you, Thor but . . . You're no longer allowed in my library."

With that, Loki used a spell that teleported Thor outside of the library and he was unable to gain access to it again. Thor groaned, but laughed along with Loki; content that he made his younger brother smile.

Welllllll there's that! So I had trouble writing this, and I ended up kind of re-writing it, but I hope you guys think it came out okay! :) I really appreciate all the reviews you guys, I don't even think you understand how much those and your alerts/faves mean to me! :) To LieSmithsMistress I really hope this was what you wanted! I tried my best, thank you for leaving a request! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllllll there's that! So I had trouble writing this, and I ended up kind of re-writing it, but I hope you guys think it came out okay! :) As you can see, I'm taking requests so if you want to make one, feel free! ;D


	8. A Mountain and Magic

Loki was trying desperately to keep pace with Thor. They were currently hiking across a mountain a couple miles away from town. Loki groaned, why had he let Thor drag him all the way up here again?

"Oh, come now, brother! Surely you are enjoying this!" Thor said brightly, despite the fact that the sun was at its apex and it was the hottest time of the day.

"Oh yes, there are few things that compare to slipping around in mud all day, miles from the nearest town." Loki said bitterly.

"You were the one that suggested we did something productive, brother." Thor said with a smirk.

"Yes, but I believe I was implying something along the lines of completing your studies or reading a book for once." Loki responded with an eye roll, the day Thor sat down with a book would be the day when Fandral didn't have a girlfriend or Volstagg went a night without eating.

"I heard that once you make it to the peak, the view is absolutely breathtaking. Look! We're almost there!" Thor said, either oblivious to Loki's distaste or ignoring it all together.

"The sooner we get down from here the better." Loki muttered. It wasn't that he was afraid of heights, or afraid of falling even. No, just something about being so far away from other people unsettled him made him slightly anxious and jumpy. Thor on the other hand loved roaming free, he found the silence comforting and he appreciated the simplicity of the situation. This was just another way how the two brothers were different.

After another hour of complaints, from Loki, and exclaims of joy, from Thor, they finally reached the peak. The view was phenomenal, Loki would give it that. Despite the distance, the brothers could see their city and its massive size. They could also see the smaller hills that rolled out for a distance, filled with lakes and meadows as they went. Thor sat down on the ground, and Loki sat next to him, mouthing words and making hand movements so he could recreate the image he saw in front of him. When Loki was satisfied that he had captured every detail he waved the illusion away, glad he would be able to recreate it for much time to come.

The brothers spent a few hours up there, talking about trivial things, simply enjoying each other's presence and company. Finally though, Thor said, "We should probably leave now, if we wish to travel down the mountain before nightfall."

Loki nodded, jumping swiftly to his feet. Thor took a couple steps forward, so he was now on the peak's edge, as to look upon the scenery for a final time. He opened up his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a deafening crack. Before either of the brothers could move, the floor gave way under Thor; he fell. Loki dove simultaneously to his brother, but he was a fraction of a second to slow, and missed his brother's hand by mere inches.

"Thor!" Loki cried out, shocked by what was happening. Loki heard a grunt and some colorful cursing, and he was filled with relief. Glad Thor hadn't fell all the way down, and that he was still conscience enough to use such creative language.

"Thor?" Loki called out again, hesitantly shifting his weight forward so he could see over the edge.

"Brother, are you alright?" He then locked eyes with Thor who was gripping the edge of an outcropping in the rock about twenty feet down. If Thor could somehow pull himself up, the outcropping would be large enough for him to stand upon thankfully.

"Um, Loki, a little help here?" Thor said as calmly as he could, despite the fact that his heart was pounding thunderously in his ears. Loki swallowed once, going through plans in his mind at a speed that was almost frightening for a child of his age. But Loki had always been clever, and he always thought his quickest when he was scared or anxious.

"Thor? Could you possibly pull yourself up on top of the outcropping? From there I might be able to think of something rational. It doesn't help you or me think clearer when you are dangling off the edge like some leaf." Loki called back to Thor.

With a grunt, Thor pulled himself to his knees on the rock, and then from there he stood up, gripping the wall in order to maintain his balance.

"Okay, I'm up, do you have a plan?" Thor called out. He was struggling not to look down, for the mountain was several hundred feet tall.

Loki put his hands in his head and tried to think as quickly as possible. Could Loki possible lift the rock and Thor upwards? No, that was a terrible idea, for any slip in his focus and Thor would be toast. Loki played around with the idea of teleporting to Thor, and then trying to teleport them back to the top of the mountain, when he realized that there was barely enough room for Thor to stand, let alone Loki. It was at this point when Loki realized he was over thinking things tremendously.

"I'm an idiot, here take this," Loki started as he conjured up a sturdy rope and threw the end of it to Thor. "And tie it around yourself." Thor did as he was told, whilst Loki moved a boulder that weighed several hundred pounds, and tied his end to the rock, so in case either of them let go, Thor wouldn't be acquainted with the ground.

"Okay when I count to three, you are going to climb up the mountain; I'll be pulling the rope as well, so you can get up here quicker. You ready? One, Two, Three!" Loki gave the instructions to Thor.

After about twenty minutes of silence only interrupted by their grunts or by Thor cussing as he hands slipped off the rope, Thor finally gripped the edge of the mountain. Loki ran forward and grabbed his hands, bracing himself so Thor didn't pull him off as well, and then the two brothers were a mass of quickly breathing people lying haphazardly in the center of the mountaintop.

"You know . . . what Loki?" Thor said, his own speech interrupted by his gasping.

"What's that?" Loki said, equally as tired.

"I think . . . you were right. Hiking is vastly . . . overrated." Thor said, laying his head down again.

Loki chuckled. "I never thought . . . I'd see the day where Thor admitted to being wrong."

Thor groaned. "Don't get to use to it." Loki laughed again.

"Oh and brother?" Thor said his voice strangely soft. Loki inclined his head.

"Thank you, I believe you saved my life. The story will surely be known throughout Asgard; of how the Trickster's wit saved the life of The Mighty Thor." Thor said with a grin.

Loki gave a genuine smile, one that wasn't a condescending smirk or dark grin. Childish as he knew it was, he was overjoyed that a story that didn't belittle his magic, and made him look like the hero and not the sidekick, would be told for once.

"We'll have to make it more exciting of course, exaggerate some details, more or less." Loki said with a wink.

"Don't we always?" Thor said with a laugh. The two brothers then descended slowly down the mountain. Even Thor had had enough excitement for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that wasn't how I planned to end it at all. I'm pretty sure anything I write turns to fluff. Oh well, fluffiness is always fun! XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! :D And remember if you guys leave me requests, that'll lead to faster updates! ;) *Shameless plug in*


	9. Halloween on Midgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks oodles to my lovely beta buddy LieSmithsMistress for looking over it! :D  
> {And yes, I realize that this artificial Halloween holiday would not have been celebrated during the same time-period as when Thor and Loki would've been this young, but this plot bunny wanted to be written and here it is. If you don't prefer me meddling with time period gaps, I'm really sorry, perhaps just skip this chapter? :)}

Thor and Loki landed in an open field with a resounding thud and they both stood up, shaking off the dirt from their attire. The sun had fallen, allowing this planet's one moon to be seen as well as a couple of faint stars. They looked around to see a soft glow emitting from a rather small city and they headed towards it. They were on Midgard, and while they travelled together to other realms before, this was the first time they had ever been here. Thor frowned in distaste; this realm didn't seem exciting or interesting to him, while Loki walked silently besides him.

As they approached the city Loki asked, "I thought father said that these mortals were usually all indoors at this time of night?"

Thor looked around and saw dozens of children walking besides their adults and shrugged his shoulders. As they finally walked into the city, they noticed that everyone around them was wearing the most peculiar attire. They saw the females mostly in dresses ranging from long and beautifully flowing, to dark, ripped and in tatters and looking as if they'd been soaked in blood. Loki grasped Thor's hand a little tighter. The males were wearing slightly more gruesome outfits, black robes with masks or terrifying yellow suits with white faces and colorful hair. The sight was absolutely terrifying. The buildings were covered with dead-looking creatures and large white webs of some kind hanging on the lawns or in the doorways. Some even had fog emanating from them along with a bright pulsing light that gave everything a very dreamlike quality.

The two princes were very confused, they heard screams of terror mingled with bouts of laughter and they were absolutely terrified of what could've caused it. As they walked quickly down the street a pair of two girls, one dressed in a white gown with wings, while the other in a black one with torn wings walked up to them.

The girl in black batted her eyelashes in an over-the-top flirtatious manner, though it went over the elder prince's head.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" She asked Thor, in a voice that was way too eager.

The one in white spoke before Thor could even understand the question he had been asked.

"Come on, sis! That's rude, they're obviously dressed as nobles from the Renaissance period, am I right?" She asked both of the boys.

Loki was the first one to regain his composure, which was good considering he was the one who could manipulate words.

"Actually, my lady, we're princes." He said, giving her a charming smile, hoping he could get some information out of these two seemingly harmless girls.

The white gowned one blushed and said, "Hey I was close!" Now that Loki had a closer look at them, they appeared to be about the same age as Thor, or perhaps a tad bit younger.

"Hey do you boys want to come to the next house with us? To be honest, you look a little lost." The first sister asked, obviously wanting to be noticed again.

Thor was about to speak when Loki said, "We would be delighted to accompany you."

The girls giggled at what appeared to be Loki's prince façade and led the way to the nearest building.

Thor bent down and whispered, "What have you gotten us into now, brother?!"

Loki smiled at Thor's distress, but to be honest he felt no more confident than his brother did. "I guess we'll find out." He replied cryptically.

The girls walked up to the door and knocked, chanting in unison, "Trick or treat!" Thor and Loki stiffened as the door opened, but relaxed as an older woman sitting in a nice chair smiled at the group.

"Well now, don't you guys just look so adorable? I couldn't just eat you up!" Thor was just about to grab Loki's and run at the mention of being eaten when the lady then said, "Here you go my dears!" While handing them, each a strange object wrapped in colorful packaging. They watched as the two girls tore through the colors, and ate what was inside with wide smiles. Loki softly tore open his own item and watched Thor do the same. The treat Loki held was about the size of his smelled finger though wider and it smelled strongly of sugar. He gently bit into and was pleased by the way it tasted. In was much different from the subsidence they had back in Asgard.

"Ew!" The black dressed girl exclaimed. "How can you eat Strawberry Laffy Taffy? It's gross."

Thor chuckled, "Well I thought it tasted quite pleasing."

The black dressed girl rolled her eyes and grabbed Thor's hand oblivious to his hesitance. "Come on, slowpokes, there's a haunted house up ahead!" She pulled Thor along while Loki and the other sister followed; Loki barely restraining his laughter at Thor being pushed around by a girl whilst Thor shot him glares which soon turned into pleading stares. Loki laughed aloud.

As the approached this 'haunted house' the girls grasped onto the princes arms tightly, murmuring about how scared they were. I wonder what beasts could lie in here, for everyone seems quite terrified. Thor thought to himself.

Loki, being always the reasonable one asked, "Why are we doing this? It seems rather terrifying and-"

"That's the point!" The person in front of the doorway said. "You will be missed."

With that the four of them walked into the house which was pitched black besides the randomly flashing lights that were placed haphazardly throughout the building. After the walked through for a couple of minutes, it seemed apparent that nothing too terrible was lurking inside so the princes relaxed slightly, then even more when they caught sight of the doorway. Just as the four were about to step through the frame, a large hand came down on Loki's shoulder while the monster let out a scream.

The four children screamed, and Loki reached for his magic while Thor turned around about to help Loki when the creature laughed. He handed the children more treats and let out a loud, "Happy Halloween!"

After a few more hours the girls left the two brothers alone saying that they had to go and hoped that they'd see them around. Thor and Loki walked silently back to the field. Once they were there they just looked at each other, their expressions were comical. Their faces were mixed with equal parts of confusion and slight fear along with an unhidden aversion to the humans' customs.

"Remind me to never return to Midgard brother. These mortals are odd." Loki finally said to break the silence.

Thor laughed along with him. "Never again brother, never again."


	10. A Long Forgotten Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from my amazing bestie/secret agent Marisa, and she doesn't even read this story so she won't know that I'm basking in her awesomeness.

Loki and Thor were currently engaged in a series of blows using their new heavier swords that were forged from the finest metal of Asgard. While they were still too young for the weapons they would later receive, Thor's mighty hammer and Loki's elegant spear, their fighting instructor insisted on using the 'real' weapons instead of the wooden swords. The instructor claimed that they had no room to improve with the simple toys and if they wanted to be able to fight in real life situations they needed to increase the authenticity of their weapons.

Loki in particular didn't like this development for Thor was still tremendously stronger than himself and tended to use a very reckless fighting style as opposed to Loki's quick and accurate one. The Warrior's Three were watching on the sidelines shouting encouragements to Thor and insults to Loki. Loki tried to pay them no mind, for he was used to them constantly degrading him for not only his use of magic, but also for his lack of brute strength. As the fight wore on, however, Loki finally got tired of Volstagg's and Fandral's constant taunts; he turned his head quickly, planning on barking out some insult that would silence them, when he quickly felt Thor's blade pushing against the side of his helmet. Loki fell to the ground at an alarming rate and his head hit the ground with an astonishing sound. He had just enough time to feel the sudden onslaught of pain in his head, and to hear the sound of running footsteps, before he blacked out and knew no more.

Loki looked over the scene of utter destruction of a foreign blue planet. He saw dozens of blue bodies littering the ground with a fair amount of Aesir bodies also scattered throughout the land. He watched the scene play out before him while maintaining an almost frightening disconnection. He couldn't move or speak, he could only watch as a bloodied and battle-ridden solider walked into the once grand and extravagant temple. The temple would have been beautiful, breathtaking even if it would have remained intact. Instead it was barely standing, its grey-blue walls covered in blood and cracks running through almost every visible surface.

Although the temple was captivating, one reason being its beauty, the other being its state of decay, it could not quite hold Loki's attention. No, he was transfixed on the scarred warrior who looked around for any sign of life, though finding none. The majestic warrior sighed sadly and turned away from the building. He froze immediately when the sound of a high pitched cry echoed through the walls. The warrior looked up slowly, as if he didn't dare hope, but his doubts were discarded immediately.

There, in the center of the palace, laid a small blue creature, who could hardly be more than a few days old. As the warrior slowly walked up to it, Loki felt a flicker of recognition, as if, maybe, somehow, he'd already seen this before. The warrior walked until he was near the adorned crib. The warrior, Loki would later recall, looked astoundingly like Odin, although he was certain it was just a coincidence. Oh, how Loki's life was full of coincidences.

As the warrior reached down, just inches away from the child, Loki grew anxious and uneasy, as if what he was watching would have major consequences. Just before the child could be touched, Loki closed his eyes shut, afraid to see more.

"Loki! Loki, please wake up, I'm sorry! Oh, Loki please." Loki heard a familiar voice say through his fading haze. When Loki finally trusted himself not to fall to sleep again, he opened his eyes.

"Thor?" Loki asked softly, searching for the face that matched the voice. Loki looked around to find that he was in his room, laying on his bed to be precise. He finally found Thor, sitting on a chair besides him looking absolutely worried.

"Loki! You're awake! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you angry at me, brother? I can't believe I did that, I'm so sorry! I-" Thor rambled on until Loki cut him off.

"Thor, Thor!" Loki said loudly, trying to get his attention. "It honestly is okay, but, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened?"

Thor blinked once in surprise. "You don't remember?"

Loki thought back carefully before saying, "Well I remember that you and I were dueling, as usual, and I remember trying to silence those fools and then everything went black."

Thor nodded, guilt covering his expression. "That sounds about right, but I was the reason you got hurt! I swung my sword toward your head, and I should've realized that you weren't paying attention and I'm so sorry!"

Loki patted his hand reassuringly, "It wasn't you fault Thor." He whispered.

"Loki? Are you alright?" Thor asked cautiously, noticing for the first time how pale and shaky his younger brother looked.

"I-I'm fine, really. I just had a bad dream, I think. I feel a bit disoriented." Loki admitted looking away from his brother, embarrassed.

Thor asked, unusually solemn, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Loki opened his mouth to tell Thor no, that he was absolutely fine, but he realized that he was shaking. The vision, dream, whatever it was, had terrified him.

"I don't remember it well. Just that it was cold; freezing even. There was also death and destruction everywhere. There was child, alone and-" Loki cut himself on, for some reason he was extremely unsettled.

"Loki? Brother, why are you crying?" Thor asked worriedly.

Suddenly Loki burst out into tears, hiding his face in his hands. He didn't know why he was crying, he was just so afraid and confused and he didn't know what else to do. Thor gently sat next to his brother and hugged him gently, rubbing his back to soothe him. Loki often had nightmares when he was a small child, about four or five, and Thor had always been there to comfort him, just like he was now.

"Loki, it's okay, you're safe, and everything's going to be fine." Thor said over and over again, hating the distress that his brother was in. They continued like this for several more moments, Thor doing everything in his power to soothe his emotionally distraught brother. Eventually, Loki stopped shaking and wiped his eyes before shyly glancing up at his brother.

"Thank you, brother." He said softly, looking down again, clearly embarrassed.

Thor chuckled and slowly let Loki out of his hug, as if to lighten the mood.

"What are big brothers for?" Thor mentioned, bringing a smile out of Loki.

"Don't think this made me forget about you knocking me out though." Loki said jokingly, invoking a laugh out of Thor.

"Are we still on that? I did apologize you know." Thor said but was taken aback, when Loki suddenly hugged him.

"I know, thank you. I love you, brother." Loki said sincerely, an unusual thing, him being the God of Lies.

Thor hugged Loki back; glad he was able to cheer his younger sibling up. "Love you too, Loki, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was different! XD If you couldn't tell, I was having MAJOR brotherly feels today so I took it out on poor unsuspecting Loki and Thor. Ehehe. So in case it wasn't obvious, Loki was kind of having a flashback/dream thing from when he was still In Jotunheim while he was unconscious, but seeing it from a third person perspective. Which is kind of how I see my memories from wayyyy back so maybe the same principle applies here? Oh well, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :D Much love and virtual cookies to everyone!


	11. The Voyage To Alfheim Part 1

"Loki, you know what we should do?" Thor said the next day, as they were sitting in the second library in the palace, completing their studies. This library was separate from what was often called "Loki's Library" and was used by almost everyone on the grounds.

"Actually finish our work for change, without ending up in a wrestling match?" Loki responded with a slight grin. Thor and Loki had a tendency to argue after about an hour of studying and they usually ended up tackling each other, barely making it out of the precious book-filled room.

Thor chuckled in response. "Maybe the librarians would stop shooting dirty looks if that was the case."

The brother's laughed lightly together at the librarians' discomfort.

"While that was a pleasant suggestion, brother," Thor continued. "It was not actually what I was referring too."

"Pity." One particularly bitter librarian murmured, placing a book back into a shelf whilst looking rather pleased at his comment.

"Years of getting on the Allfather's good side, just to work in this room full of unimportant books having to put up with his over spoiled children's constant jesting." He continued muttering under his breath, unaware that these 'over spoiled children' were able to hear him. His moment of snarky humor was quickly disrupted though, as his hand was suddenly stuck to a book and was physically impossible to remove.

Loki's eyes sparkled with mischief and delight as he watched the bumbling librarian panic trying fruitlessly to remove the thick book.

"Now, my dear brother, what were you saying before we were so rudely interrupted?" Loki asked in a completely solemn voice, a stark contradiction to the utter glee he was feeling.

Thor eyed the librarian with barely contained laughter. The poor librarian looked utterly foolish as he tried every conceivable method of removing the novel, including asking a rather irritated reader for help.

"Now Loki, that's not very kind." Thor stated.

"I'm afraid I don't have the slightest idea as to what you are talking about." Loki said so innocently that even Thor almost believed him. Loki restrained a smile as the librarians threw his hand up in exasperation and the book flew off effortlessly, knocking over a vase, leaving a giant mess for the librarian to clean up. The librarian looked so angry and confused, that even a couple of the other librarians couldn't help but laugh. They were all completely oblivious though, that the source of the mischief was sitting right in front of them.

"Karma really is something, isn't it Thor?" Loki noted; he was full out beaming at this point.

Thor rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and resumed speaking.

"As I was saying, we should travel to another realm; I heard Alfheim is burdened with a terrible beast! It could be the least we could do to rid them of it."

Loki stiffened. It wasn't as if he hadn't been to Alfheim before, Thor and Loki were sent to meet was the other royals as a sign of peace between the two realms, but something about Alfheim disturbed him.

While the Light Elves weren't necessarily disturbing, they were always slightly detached to the rest of the realms and there was just something off about them. Loki also knew he had an irrational fear of the Dark Elves, who lurked underground and in shadows, even though he knew they were no match for him or Thor.

When he and Thor were required to go there, they had been treated exceptionally well, for the Elves knew they could not win the fight if they decided to get on the Allfather's bad side. The Light Elves were always beautiful and uplifting, and they even taught Loki a bit about their magic, which was so peculiar Loki never practiced it. They princes did, unfortunately, encounter the Dark Elves, who hid themselves in the dark and whispered poisonous words, voicing their fears and nightmares.

"Can't the elves handle themselves?" Loki asked calmly, carefully making sure none of his fear would show. Loki knew that if The Warrior's knew he was scared of a particular realm, he'd never hear the end of it.

"You know as well as I do that while the elves are wise and have access to magic, they would rather run from a threat then face it, given the chance. This beast is surely not a match for Asgard's finest princes." Thor stated confidently.

While Loki was going over arguments in his head that could persuade Thor otherwise, Thor spoke up again.

"I'm going with The Warrior's Three and Sif even if you say no; we have no problem going by ourselves. So if you're not up for it, we will tell you the tales when we get back."

Thor immediately felt guilty after saying that. He knew it was a low blow for him to compare his friends to Loki. He knew his little brother always felt like he had to prove himself to The Warriors, even though he pretended otherwise. On the other hand, Thor really wanted Loki's company on the voyage; it was always helpful to have a competent magician with you, even if he and his friends were too proud to admit it.

Loki sighed in frustration, there was no way he was going to be left behind while the rest of them went on a 'glorious' adventure that would be heard throughout the years. Loki also knew he would cave because despite the fact that he was the younger sibling, he still felt protective of Thor, and knew it was his job to get them out of trouble if they did anything too stupid for them to fix.

"Very well then, I'll accompany." Loki said, impressively nonchalantly.

Thor beamed, "Thank you, brother. I'll tell The Warrior's and Sif, we'll leave at dawn." He then closed his book and left the library, eager to prepare for their adventure.

Loki's head fell into his hand's and let out a groan as soon as Thor was out of earshot. The same question kept repeating itself in his head.

What did he just get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


	12. The Voyage To Alfheim Part 2

Loki sighed as he walked slightly behind Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. They had been in Alfheim for less than an hour, and already Loki yearned to return home. They had yet to encounter a single elf, let alone this 'beast' that Thor kept rumbling on about. So while Thor and his usual company conversed loudly about some random adventure, Loki was stuck walking through heavily vegetated terrain, utterly bored out of his mind. He didn't dare try to join their conversation, for he knew that if he did they would just mock him or tell him about how he wasn't ready enough for these types of adventures. Loki rolled his eyes. To the pass the time, Loki amused himself with ideas on how to prank Fandral. He was just toying around with the idea of putting a spell on Fandral's speech, which would make anything he said come out completely backward, when a voice caught his attention.

Lost forever on a foreign planet with no aid? How pitiful.

The group stopped in their tracks and looked around carefully. All they saw however was the landscape of Alfheim. They saw lush trees that were the brightest natural green they've ever seen, along with the beautiful flowers that were poisonous to anyone but the elves. Something caught Loki's eye however, while Alfheim looked beautiful and safe at first glance, there was something off about it. The shadows, Loki realized, they were much darker than normal shadows. You couldn't make out a single detail of the ground beneath the shadow, as you usually could; no instead they were entirely pitch black. Before Loki could point this out, however, Thor spoke up.

"It seems this planet is playing tricks with our ears, we should carry on." He said, sounding slightly anxious.

"Thor." Loki spoke softly, trying to keep his fear out of his voice. "Dark Elves."

Suddenly the visitors could see that lurking within the shadows were the infamous Dark Elves. The elves were slender and menacing, they wore calm expressions, but that did not make anybody feel safe. It was the look of the calm before the storm. The group backed away slowly before sprinting into a run, they only stopped when they reached a wide open meadow, where no shadows could possibly be cast.

"We could've taken them!" Fandral said indignantly, although his actions showed otherwise, he stood bending over, trying to catch his breath.

Loki, trying to prevent any of them from deciding to go looking for the strange elves, responded, "Don't be ignorant, we were surrounded, and besides we are supposed to save our energy for this beast, remember?"

"Well we've been here for quite some time, how do we even know such beast exists?" Sif asked, crossing her arms, glaring at both Thor and Loki.

"Fear not my comrades! I promised you a beast and a beast we shall receive." Thor spoke confidently.

"Maybe we should just go back-" Loki was cut off by the sound of a desperate but ever so lovely scream The sound was unmistakable; it was the cry of a Light Elf.

"Excellent! Follow me!" Thor bellowed, practically beaming. The warriors raced after him while Loki hesitated slightly.

"Every single time!" Loki muttered, dashing off to follow the warriors.

The group ran through a forest searching for the scream when they found themselves in a large, gleaming clearing, with mountains encompassing them as far as the eyes could see. They stopped when they found a Light Elf kneeling on the ground crying silently.

Thor kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her delicate shoulder.

"Are you all right, milady?" Thor asked, in a surprisingly gentle voice.

The Light Elf looked up, bringing her piercing golden eyes to Thor's clear blue ones. The legends were true; the Light Elves were among the most beautiful creatures in the world. Their skin was flawless and they seemed to emit a slight, yet war,m glow that encompassed them and everything around them.

"Please, my prince, you must help me, the creature destroyed my brother and he'll come for all of us next!" The elf spoke desperately, her voice sounding like a stream bubbling gently against stones.

"Yes of course, but where is this beast?" Thor asked, but his question was soon answered.

Thor's head quickly snapped up as he heard a loud and ominous hissing. Volstagg uttered a curse while the group slowly backed away, never taking their eyes of the strange creature. It appeared to be a giant lizard, it looked to be about twenty feet long, and its head peaked at eight feet in the air. It was covered in scales that glinted a dangerous and murky grey, while its tongue constantly flicked out, it was a deep purple.

"Don't let its tongue touch you!" Loki called out urgently, he learned long ago what marked a creature as dangerous, and purple was almost always a sign of trouble. He then closed his eyes and muttered his incantations as silently as he could, he was placing a sort of shield around the group that was lessen the damage of each blow, Loki was still too young to block them out completely.

"Now the fun begins!" Shouted Fandral as he pulled out his sword and jumped to the left flank of the creature. Hogun silently walked next to him, his eyes watching for any sign of attack, Loki dashed behind the lizard, ready to distract it if necessary, while Volstagg and Sif flanked its right. Thor pulled out his own sword; he still had yet to receive his future faithful companion Mjolnir, and took the lizard head on. At the silent signal that was only noticed by years of comradeship, the warriors each began attacking their sides of the lizard, slashing and stabbing, all hoping to injure it.

Thor, didn't get much chance to attack, as he was busy dodging the lightning quick tongue coated with poison, while Loki realized that his throwing daggers were doing no good. The lizard creature seemed to not even notice them. Loki, in a moment of stupidity and bravery, ran to the face of the beast, trying to distract it from Thor.

"Thor! You must attack it, I'll keep its tongue distracted, strike at its heart, that's the only way to take it down! Hurry!" Loki shouted, gasping as he dodged another attack of its poisonous tongue.

Thor wasted no time; he nodded towards his brother and ran underneath the creature's chest. He could see where the heart was located, due to the coloring of its bright orange blood, but he couldn't make the fatal blow due to the creature consistently swinging its arm at Thor.

"Hogun! Sif! Do something about its arms would you?" Thor yelled angrily, focusing on not getting decapitated. Unfortunately the beast over powered Thor's friends and they were sent flying twenty feet back, it was about to do the same to Thor when Loki yelled out a single worded spell.

The beast yelled in pain as its eyes started swelling, and Thor took the advantage and plunged his sword straight through the beast's chest. Thor turned to Loki, when the most terrifying scene flooded his vision. He saw an exhausted Loki, falling down, while the magnificent and good as dead creature made one last blow. Thor watched in horror as the tongue came down, slower than before, but still quicker than Loki could react and the tongue was aiming for Loki. As it came down, he saw Loki close his eyes and- The tongue passed harmlessly through as the illusion dissipated, revealing a grinning, yet dead-on-his-feet looking Loki a good ten feet away.

Thor ran to Loki and they congratulated each other on their well accomplished feat. Suddenly though, Loki's eyes closed, and he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Thor caught his arm before he could fall.

"Loki?" Thor asked, worried.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just used more magic then I was supposed to, I'm just a bit tired." Loki replied, his voice shaky.

"Way to go Thor! What an excellent duel!" Shouted Volstagg merrily.

"We only defeated it thanks to Loki." Thor replied honestly.

"Hmm very impressive Loki!" Fandral said, placing his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Very well indeed!" Sif spoke surprisingly.

Loki smiled as he saw the beaming faces around him. He felt as if the warriors had finally accepted him. He felt as if he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked our little adventure in Alfheim! :D This took me forever to write, and I'm really sorry about that! I hope you liked it anyways!


	13. Sick Day

"I got you!" Loki laughed as he threw a snowball at the back of Thor's head. Thor, who was bundled up in two incredibly thick jackets, and yet was still shivering,

"D-don't make me c-come after you!" Thor yelled back through chattering teeth.

"I'd like to see you try!" Loki taunted, running around effortlessly on the slippery ice.

"Loki, aren't you cold?" Thor asked in surprise, noticing for the first time that Loki was only wearing an incredibly thin, long sleeved tunic and a pair of his normal pants.

"Oh, come on, you call this cold?" Loki answered playfully. "I find it rather . . . invigorating." With that Loki flashed his mischievous grin and threw yet another snowball at Thor.

"Oh, it's on!" Thor called back joyfully.

They spent hours wrestling around in the snow, playing as only brothers could. When the snow picked up again, and the temperature dropped noticeably lower, Loki and Thor sat down besides each other. They both looked exhausted and tired, but only Thor showed any response to the biting cold.

"Okay, Loki! Y-you win." Thor finally got out, after several failed attempts due to the cold and exhaustion.

"Victory is sweet." Loki said happily, lying against the snow as one might do at the beach.

"How are you not even s-shivering?" Thor asked incredulously.

"Because it's not cold." Loki said, frowning slightly. Was he really so different from his brother that he didn't even feel heat in the same way?

"I-I think it'd be best to go inside, before the s-storm picks up." Thor suggested hopefully.

"If I recall correctly, it was you who wanted to come out here in the first place." Loki stated, silently questioning Thor with a raise of his eyebrow.

"N-not my brightest idea, eh brother?" Thor asked, hoping that by admitting that he was wrong, Loki would agree to go in.

Loki smiled, biting back his, "Are your ideas ever bright?" remark, and got to his feet.

"Let's go inside, we don't need your fingers freezing off, now do we?" Loki answered kindly, offering Thor a hand to help him up.

Thor smiled brightly and took his hand, pushing and playing with his brother as they walked back to the castle.

"Ugh." Thor groaned as he rolled over in his bead. He couldn't smell anything and his throat felt as if he'd just swallowed a mouth full of gravel. Thor rolled over again, trying to fall back asleep when a sharp knock was heard on his door.

"Thor?" Loki's voice rang out quietly from behind the door.

Thor tried to speak, but his throat wouldn't let him, so instead he let out another groan.

"Thor? Are you all right? May I come in?" Loki asked, slightly anxious, yet letting his voice remain calm and collected.

"Sure." Thor was finally able to croak out. Loki quietly made his way into the room, his brow furrowing in concern at the site before him. After quickly analyzing his brother, Loki noticed the way Thor was swallowing, drly and with a bit of difficulty.

"Water?" Loki guessed, and was rewarded with a thankful nod. Loki grinned at his cleverness and conjured up a cup of water for his ill brother.

After Thor drowned his cup of water Loki attempted again at a conversation.

"Mother is going to kill us, you know." The raven-haired boy said casually. Their mother was always telling them to not go out when it was cold. But, being boys, they never did listen.

"I know, why'd you let me go out last night again?" Thor asked teasingly but closed his eyes. His mother's wrath could even scare Odin on occasion.

"Let? I believe that word implies that you didn't practically drag me outside." Loki answered.

"But you're the reasonable one; you're supposed to talk me out of all of my stupid ideas." Thor said and then sneezed.

"But then you will never learn. Oh come on, one sick day won't kill you." Loki responded, creating another glass of water then handing it to Thor.

"No, but Frigga might." Thor said with a laugh. "Thank you for your help, by the way. You're a pretty handy sorcerer sometimes. I may have to get sick more often."

Thor then yelped in surprise as his water froze completely, becoming a block of ice.

"You were saying?" Loki asked innocently.

"That I should get better as soon as I can, there's no way I'm letting you off for that one." Thor said glaring at Loki.

"For what, exactly?" Loki asked innocently, and then laughed out loud as a small furry creature, known on Midgard as a 'puppy', jumped out of the cup, where the ice had just been, and started licking Thor's face.

"What is this creature?!" Thor asked in shock, for the puppy was now snuggling next to his stomach.

Loki laughed again, "It's called a dog. It's from the realm Midgard, apparently the Midgardians give these things to their relatives for gifts. So you should actually be thanking me. You are being ever so rude right now!"

"How did you even get a creature from Midgard all the way here? We're not even allowed to visit other realms alone, let alone steal its creatures!" Thor responded, still glancing at the dog as if it might turn around and snap his neck.

"Oh I have my ways. Get well soon!" Loki responded happily, and then transported himself out of the room, leaving a very confused Thor and a very excited dog alone together.

Thor groaned, yes Frigga was definitely going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so more brotherly fluff! I was in a fluffy mood so you know . . . fluff. Thank you to every single person who has read my story and continues to read, I love you guys so very much. You guys are the very best!
> 
> ATTENTION: I'm running of ideas you guys; I'm not sure how long I will be able to keep this story running for! So if YOU have any requests or ideas, I'll definitely write them and credit you for it! :D Come on, you know you want too. ;)


End file.
